Jailbirds: Part 2 (Among The Dead)
Jailbirds: Part 2 is the third episode of the first season of ThePlainsJam's "The Walking Dead: Among The Dead." Plot Lee and Albert are being stalked and attacked by a group hidden inside the office building. They now must fight their way out. Synopsis The episode starts off where it left off before. It is revealed that Albert survived the attack from the random assailant. Before Lee can help him up, a man dressed in black holds him up by gunpoint. Lee tries to deescalate the situation, but the man is persistent in wanting to kill him off. Lee swiftly takes out the sword he found earlier and slashes the man across the chest, mortally wounding him. Albert suggests they leave the man to bleed out, but Lee reminds him that he'll eventually turn. Albert agrees, and Lee shoots the man in the head, killing him. Lee and Albert get the fuel and start to leave, but a group of men walk in on them stealing and start shooting at them. Lee and Albert eventually kill off the group of men that fired on them. Albert runs out of the room they were attacked in and is assaulted by another man wielding a katana. Lee challenges the man to a sword fight, but is almost immediately beaten. Before the man can kill Lee, Albert gets up and shoots him in the head. Lee picks up the man's katana and the duo leave the office building with the fuel. Lee and Albert meet up with Elizabeth in a deserted area. Elizabeth tells them that she's glad that they're still alive. Before she can say anything else, she is suddenly attacked by a walker. Lee stabs the walker in the head with the sword he picked up before leaving the office building. Albert informs them that a large group of walkers are heading right for them. Elizabeth and Lee recognize one of the walkers as the reanimated corpse of Booker. Through tears, Elizabeth tells Lee to put Booker down. Lee takes out a pistol and shoots Booker in the head, killing him. The episode timeskips to a month later. The prison is relatively quiet. Lee, Clementine, and Finn are practicing shooting in the courtyard part of the prison. Lee asks Finn whether or not he knows if Elizabeth is in her cell. Finn tells him that she is in her room, he asks why he wants to know. Lee tells Finn and Clementine he wants to check on her. Lee finds Elizabeth looking at an old photo of her and Booker dancing. Lee asks Elizabeth whether or not she's okay, she responds by telling him she's found something the group should be concerned with. Elizabeth shows footage from a video camera she has of a group of men walking into the prison during the night. Before they can talk more in-depth about the footage, Ben calls out for the group. Ben tells the entirety of the group that a band of bandits lead by a man named Jerry have broken into the prison. Ben mentions how they're gonna start shooting up the prison. Lee comes up with plan for Elizabeth to act as a sniper as he tries to talk the leader of the bandits down. Lee tells Albert and the rest of the prisoners to get the plane ready for departure. Lee tells Clementine to come with him. Lee steps outside to talk to Jerry. Lee tries to get Jerry to stop his attack, but to no avail. Lee signals Elizabeth to start sniping the bandits. A huge firefight breaks out, with Clementine, Lee, and Elizabeth fighting off the bandits. A huge group of walkers end up getting into the prison and start attacking the group of bandits. Albert yells out to Elizabeth, Lee, and Clementine to get on the plane. The group flies off and rejoices in their escape. Location in Episode * Maryland, USA Characters * Lee Everett (ATD) * Elizabeth (ATD) * Albert Arlington (ATD) * Sal Deluca (ATD) * Finn (ATD) * Billy (ATD) * Clementine (ATD) * Ben Paul (ATD) * Jerry (ATD) Deaths (Spoilers) * Unnamed Office Survivors * Unnamed Bandit Survivors Trivia * Jerry's group is later the most talked about group in the series, meaning that his group probably didn't originate in Maryland prior to the outbreak. * Jerry's group was originally a small group of people from another prison. They were going to have a smaller role in the series and most of them were going to be apart of the Aryan brotherhood.